


Don’t kink-shame me!

by AbbyzHanson



Series: Undertale Requests [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Erections, Flirting, Mild Smut, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Therefore you can read whatever you like into it, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, this isn’t written for a specific relationship type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: It’s a nothing kind of day...While lounging around with Stretch you can’t help but notice how attractive he looks, especially in those sweatpants...When he catches you staring, however, the sexual tension rises and in the end it becomes clear that YOU’RE not the one who needs to be kink-shamed after all...
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Underswap Papyrus/Reader
Series: Undertale Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a bit short but the ending gets me every time 😫🥵
> 
> Also, I don’t know why, but I wrote the tenses all weird... it was hard 😂

It was a nothing kind of day.

Tv playing in the background, you were currently sat on the sofa with Stretch.

He had slid almost halfway down the couch, one elbow resting on its arm, hand simultaneously holding a cigarette AND his head up lazily. The other was draped on his left leg, hand dangerously close to the center of his very widely parted thighs.

_Just_ lazy enough to be infuriatingly sexy.

You could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he fiddled with the cigarette held loosely in his right hand, every once and a while moving his hips to readjust his position.

His sweatpants kept ridding down lower over time and whenever he shifted you could see the top of his pelvis and part of his spine. He seemed unaware of how attractive he looked, his raspy chuckle heating your core as he watched tv.

His lap looked so inviting, you had to try not to just crawl over and place yourself between his legs, laying against his chest.

You could imagine the way he’d react so easily...

His deep laugh echoing in your mind as he pulls you closer, grinding against you teasingly.

_ “Hey there sweetie, watcha doin’?” _

Ya, that sounded like something he’d say...

Looking over, you started a bit at the bright eye lights that were trained on your form. He’d been watching you, but for how long? You couldn’t help but wonder if he knew what you were thinking about, paranoia seeping in along with some anxiety. It wasn’t like you were being discreet or anything, you were _literally_ zoned out and staring at his _pelvis_.

As you continued your staring match, his gaze became half lidded and the sexual tension in the room seemed to skyrocket. At least to you. When he cocked his brow bone however, you couldn’t take it anymore. Smiling shyly, you looked back at the tv, squirming slightly.

Whatever tv show you were watching wasn’t helping to placate your need either. Even if it wasn’t necessarily sexual, something about the sound and lighting were becoming increasingly sensual... I guess that’s what happens when you’re horny.

After the characters on tv started flirting and trying to provoke one another, the couch squeaked in protest as you squirmed in your seat. It just reminded you too much of Stretch and the way you teased one another. You looked over at him and blushed lightly, knowing that if he could read your thoughts he’d probably get flustered too, but you couldn’t help it.

But the way his sweatpants clung to him was the cherry on top.

“Somethin’ on my pants, Honey?”

Startled, you drew back, not realising that you had started leaning closer to get a better look at his pelvis.

“Or is it somethin’ IN my pants thats gotcha hot?”

Looking up, you were met with a knowing smirk and a saucy wink as Stretch proceeded to drag his hands down the front of his ribs and mess with the sweatpants clinging to his hips teasingly.

Spluttering you uttered out the first thing that came to mind.

“Don’t kink-shame me!”

Stretch’s raspy laugh filled the room as he turned back towards the tv, leaning his head back on the sofa with a faint blush on his nasal ridge.

Sighing, you also turned your head, but not before you spotted one of his big hands creeping back to his parted thighs. Leaving you struggling to keep in a gasp at what you saw there.

Eyes flickering down, you were met with a growing _dick print_ pressed up against the crotch of Stretch’s sweatpants.

After a minute or two, you looked back to find his thumb inching out to gently pet the bulge, leaving it twitching slightly.

You died on sight.

Looks like _you_ weren’t the one who needed shaming after all...


	2. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delete later

Just thought I’d let you guys know that I’ve been writing some more of the stuff that you’ve been asking for through my Tumblr writing blog, Imaginationstationgirl!

I’ll be publishing it soon 💕


End file.
